The present invention relates to a sliver channel of a spinning plant preparation machine for depositing a fiber sliver in a container.
A sliver channel located in the rotary plate of a spinning plant preparation machine the central line of which is a helix, is known from DE-AS 11 15 622. The helix has a constant gradient and curvature. The cross-section of the sliver channel is circular and tapers downward. The disadvantage with the known sliver channel is that when it is used in modern spinning plant preparation machines, in particular in drawing frames with delivery speeds of over 800 m/min, the fiber sliver which had been given a uniform character with utmost precision cannot be deposited in the container with sufficient care. At these high speeds it has also been shown that the hairiness of the fiber sliver increases as it is being deposited, and this is detrimental to fiber sliver quality.